Mision Amor
by Mr. GexMax
Summary: una mision dode tienen que derrotar a los magos oscuros que aniquilaron a acnologia pero nadie asegura que no encuentren el amor Parejas:Natsu x Lucy, Gray x juvia, Gajeel x Levy, Jellal x Erza y Mirajane con un nuevo personaje... Mal summary pasen y lean
1. Prologo

**N/A: Hola hoy les traigo una historia romántica y a la vez divertida pero con su toque violento las parejas de esta historia son: Natsu x Lucy, Gray x juvia, Gajeel x Levy, jellal x Erza y Mirajane con un nuevo personaje llamado "Ryuuji Miyahara" el cual usa la magia del dragon slayer de la creación si en efecto creación porque puede crear diferentes cosas con pocos materiales y aparte de muy buena calidad y aparte amplifican la magia del portador de dichos objetos así que comencemos**

Era un día normal en el gremio de fairy tail y a normal me refiero a un escándalo, pero el equipo de Natsu venia de regreso de su última misión y venían con 4 encapuchados atrás de ellos, lo cual provoco que al entrar al gremio se sintieran raros al ver a las personas, pero ignorando a los presentes fueron con el Maestro Makarov quien platicaba tranquilamente con Mirajane y Erza tomo la palabra

-Maestro creo que tenemos 4 nuevos miembros – dijo Scarlet

-¿Y quiénes son?- espeto el maestro

Acto seguido se quitaron la capucha solo 3 dejando mostrar a Jellal, Ultear y Meredy

-¿y ellos por qué?- volvió a preguntar el maestro

-Nuestro caso se resolvió a favor y como precaución el consejo ordeno unirnos a un gremio legal y para estar seguros elegimos este- decía esto mientras mostraba el papel con la firma de los miembros del consejo y también el sello

-Ya veo… y tú ¿Quién eres?- diciendo al cuarto encapuchado que seguía siendo misteriosa su identidad

-Él nos ayudó en la última misión- dijo Lucy

-y tiene una magia que es geni… aaah!- intento decir gray pero ya tenía a Juvia persiguiéndolo

-¡Gray-sama! Juvia lo extraño tanto, no deje a Juvia sola otra vez-

-déjame respirar Juvia- todo esto ocasionó la gotita de sudor en todos los demás

-Sí y es igual a Wendy, cabeza de metal y yo ya que es un dragon slayer primera generación – dijo Natsu.

Mientras Tanto el otro se quitaba la capucha dejando ver a un joven apuesto de cabello negro alborotado, medía 1.80m de estatura, cuerpo bien trabajado y vestía un atuendo negro (jeans, playera, zapatos, capa y dos pulseras una atada y la otra abotonada en las muñecas)y una espada en la espalda .Tras esta acción provoco que a Meredy le salieran corazones en los ojos y el sonrojo de Mirajane, esto último no pasó desapercibido por el chico. Él se acercó al maestro y dijo:

-Hola mi nombre es Ryuuji Miyahara mucho gusto mi tipo de magia es la del dragon slayer de la creación- dijo amablemente

-¿Creación?- pregunto el maestro

-si ya que puedo crear cualquier cosa fácilmente y con pocos materiales aunque aparte distribuye y amplifica la magia de los demás-

-ok entonces… ¡niños los recibiremos como se merece… con una fiesta!-

-¡Aye sr.!-.

Y dicho y hecho la fiesta se realizó, y con Ryuuji no se dejaron esperar las preguntas de las chicas sobretodo como:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿qué tipo de chica te gusta?, ¿Cómo se llama tu dragón? Y ¿eres soltero?- esta última hecha por Meredy

-tengo 20 años, me gustan las chicas tranquila y alegres pero con un lado perverso escondido, mi dragón se llama Ryuuga, y si soy soltero-

-Mira el busca chicas de tu tipo- dijo cana en tono burlón ocasionando el sonrojo de Ryuuji y Mira mientras Meredy se ponía celosa de dicho comentario

-oye Ry… -iba a comentar Meredy cuando mira aparece diciendo

-Ara ara déjenlo descansar chicas-

-Hmp-

-Gracias Mira… oye voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco ¿vienes?-

-Hai!- mientras se sonrojaba.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del gremio, Lucy y Natsu platicaban tranquilamente, cuando empezó una pelea la cual duraría 5 minutos. Ya prácticamente todos estaban peleando, si también Ryuuji, su primera pelea en el gremio. Cuando sale volando una silla y va directo hacia lucy, ella cierra los ojos y espera el golpe pero nunca llega y al abrir los ojos ve a Natsu con sangre en la espalda y cae encima de ella y por azares del destino pasa Happy en ese momento, ve la vergonzosa escena y con sus patitas en la boca haciéndolo ver más tierno dijo

-se gussstan – segundos después se ve a un gato siendo aventado por la ventana

Y para detener la pelea no estuvo Erza, ya que platicaba acarameladamente con Jellal fue Levy cuando jaló a Gajeel hacia ella y sin darse cuenta se besaron por error. Eso fue lo que hizo que la batalla parase y los comentarios no se dejaron esperar.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre enana?!- decía Gajeel sonrojado

-¡Baka! Es tu culpa- decía una Levy con cara roja.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!-

-¡Si porque no puedes pelear cuando hablas conmigo!- esto ocasionó la risa de los miembros del gremio

Luego de eso todos se empezaron a retirar y cuando un grupo de 3 personas y un exeed herido salían Erza y Jellal se besaban tiernamente pero por error.

-Oye Ryuuji-

-¿Qué paso lucy?-

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?-

-hoy en casa de Natsu y mañana construiré la mía-

A la mañana siguiente:

-¡Chicos tenemos una misión especial!-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Cana

-Es derrotar a un grupo de magos oscuros los cuales…- semblante serio -aniquilaron a Acnologia-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-según informes indican que son 5 magos por lo cual serán 5 equipos con los integrantes del gremio más fuertes o inteligentes que tenemos disponibles:

Equipo numero 1: Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Lissana

Equipo numero 2: Gray, Juvia y Ultear

Equipo numero 3: Erza, Jellal y Cana

Equipo numero 4: Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Charle y Pantherlily

Equipo numero 5: Mirajane, Meredy, Ryuuji y Tora-

-¿Quién es Tora?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-Yo- Detrás de Ryuuji sale una exeed morado con una espada en la espalda pero con la actitud tranquila y divertida de Happy

-¿Listos?-

-¡Hai!-

-¡pues a trabajar!-

-¡Aye sr.!-

**N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este fic ¿Qué tal les pareció? Si les gusto por favor dejen su review si no también.**


	2. Dia 1

**A/N: konnichiwa mina. Perdón por la tardanza pero entre algunas la escuela y mis tareas que tenía me retrase en fin. Hoy les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic relájense y lean, pero antes que nada les agradezco sus reviews a ****Solanco**** y a ****paii**** y a mi compañera de grupo****Amii**** ya que me ayudo con una idea cuando le conté sobre el fic**

**En este capítulo se tendrá un enfoque más dirigido hacia el Gajeel x Levy pero en fin comencemos**

_Día 1:_

Flash back

-¡Chicos tenemos una misión especial!-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto Cana

-Es derrotar a un grupo de magos oscuros los cuales…- semblante serio -aniquilaron a Acnologia-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-según informes indican que son 5 magos por lo cual serán 5 equipos con los integrantes del gremio más fuertes o inteligentes que tenemos disponibles:

Equipo numero 1: Natsu, Happy, Lucy y Lissana

Equipo numero 2: Gray, Juvia y Ultear

Equipo numero 3: Erza, Jellal y Cana

Equipo numero 4: Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Charle y Pantherlily

Equipo numero 5: Mirajane, Meredy, Ryuuji y Tora-

-¿Quién es Tora?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-Yo- Detrás de Ryuuji sale una exeed morado con una espada en la espalda pero con la actitud tranquila y divertida de Happy

-¿Listos?-

-¡Hai!-

-¡pues a trabajar!-

-¡Aye sr.!-

Fin flash back

-¿Maestro cree que fue buena idea mandarlos a todos?- pregunto romeo sentándose en la barra la cual atendería por la misión de Mira

-Si aunque si solo hubiera enviado al equipo de natsu con Ryuuji y Gajeel claro sin contar a Crime Sorciere son más que suficientes- dijo Makarov

-Entonces ¿por qué los envió? – pregunto Freed quien venía llegando con su equipo

-para ver cuánto han crecido mis niños- lo decía mientras intentaba evitar un ataque de risa

Mientras Tanto en el equipo numero 4

Wendy, Lily y Charle estaban atrás de su equipo y adelante del mismo caminaban molestos y distantes Gajeel y Levy

-¿Oye Lily?- pregunto la peli azul

-¿Qué pasa Wendy-san?- contesto el antes mencionado exeed

-¿Qué tal si los ayudamos un poco?- sonrió maliciosamente

-No es mala idea- aclaro el exeed – sería una buena venganza-

-Pero necesitamos ayuda- menciono Charle con ganas de participar

Paso tiempo hasta que recordaron a la persona indicada para este tipo de cosas:

Mirajane Strauss

-Entonces Lily ve con mira y su equipo y pídele ayuda, nosotras te cubrimos- dijo Wendy

-Ok Wendy-san-

En el equipo numero 5:

El Exeed recién llegado hablaba con Mira cuando de un momento a otro a esta le brillaron los ojos

Lo cual significaba que ya tenía el plan perfecto solo le faltaba un detalle

-Mmmm necesito algo como refugio y un disfraz pero donde los puedo conseguir o los puedo crear- en ese momento voltea a ver a Ryuuji con brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa malévola, lo que provoca que a este le salga una gotita de sudor de la cabeza

Mientras tanto Gajeel mostraba interés en Levy ya que volteaba discretamente a verla. En eso Mirajane disfrazada de vagabunda con peluca color naranja rapta a Levy y se la lleva.

-¡Gajeel-kun!- gritaba la peli azul

-¡Enana!-grito este al momento en que las perseguía lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Mientras esta persecución se dirigía al refugio ya construido por Ryuuji, Natsu platicaba tranquilamente con Lucy, cuando pasan los 3 antiguamente mencionados como rayos provocando que Lucy caiga debajo de Natsu y haciendo que a Lissana se ponga celosa por dicha acción y Happy se burlara de ellos con su típico se gusstan.

Ya en el refugio (el cual era una cas disfrazada de cueva), Mira deja a Levy acostada en el piso y escapa por un tune subterráneo (hecho todo por Ryuuji) y espera a que Gajeel llegue y los encierra con magia haciendo que… bueno mejor véanlo más adelante.

-¡Ves enana si no fuera por tu culpa no estaríamos aquí!- decía un molesto Gajeel.

-¡No es mi culpa!, ¡Baka!- le contestaba igualmente molesta.

-¡Pero si no fueras tan débil no te hubieran secuestrado!- seguía reprochando

-¡Cállate ya!- y se fue al lugar más apartado de dicho refugio

Mientras tanto afuera del Refugio todos los equipos estaban viendo lo que acontecia con una lacrimavisión a la pareja de tsunderes.

-Mira-nee cuando empezara a funcionar la magia- Pregunto una ingenua Lissana.

-En unos minutos- contesto la antes mencionada

-No me puedo creer que al fin cederán estos- decía una feliz lucy

-¿Pero cuando le dirás a Natsu lo que sientes?- dijo con voz burlona Cana

-¿Yo?, ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?-decía la rubia con la cara más roja que el cabello de Scarlet.

-Cállense que empieza lo bueno- decía Ryuuji .

Y en efecto dentro del refugio ya empezaba la segunda magia la cual es que La persona más débil se enfrentaría a sus peores miedos y en el caso de Levy es la oscuridad y la soledad

-Se está poniendo oscuro- decía una temerosa Levy.

-gejeje tienes miedo enana- decía con tono burlón el joven Redfox

-¡Claro que no, Baka!-

-gejeje ¿segura?- con el mismo tono burlón

-¡Que sí!- decía furiosa pero con temor

Todo de momento se quedó callado o se escuchaba nada la oscuridad era color negro, un negro perfecto e impenetrable. Levy estaba preocupada al no oír la voz de su amado dragonslayer.

-¿gajeel?-

Volvió a preguntar

-¿Gajeel?-

Y otra vez

-¡¿Gajeel?!- en ese momento siente algo en el hombro y se sobresalta, pero lo que es la mano de Gajeel.

-¡Me asustaste, baka!-

-No te preocupes enana te cuidare de tus miedos- dicho esto gajjel se acerco y le robo un beso casto a levy causando el sonrojo de esta pero sin antes.

-Enana quieres ser mi novia-

-¡Sí!-

Y con eso se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro

A la mañana siguiente:

Todos los del gremio los esperaban fuera del lugar con una enorme sonrisa y cuando vieron a Mira con la peluca y su sonrisa malévola y la lacrimavisión a un lado sabían que no se irían sin antes pagarlo.

**N/A: Bueno mina hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy e intentare ponerme al corriente. Ya saben si les gusto dejen su review y si no también , si tienen alguien alguna idea de un one shot digamelo para poder hacerlo y si es su cumpleaños la semana del one shot se los dedico sin ningun problema ya que alternare one shot y luego capitulo... en fin se cuida, sayonara  
**


End file.
